Sakura Haruno: Yuri Lemon One Shot Song fic
by LoveIsADangerousThing
Summary: Just... Read it.


**Paperthin Hymn**

**Intruduction:**

Rayne Kinatamaru[OC] is an 18-year-old with affections for an 13-year-old shinobi Genin. Rayne Kinatamaru is the Village hidden in the Leaves newest Shinobi from the Village hidden in the Shadows, thing is. Rayne is a Lesbian, and is certainly fighting off her lust and stop herself from Seducing the young Genin. But, one day, Rayne's raging monster inside is weaken her "Common Sense" and goes off to go find her source of strenght, but also source of weakness.

**Story Type:**

Lemon, Song-fic, Yuri, Lesbian, Under-age sex, Romance, Seduction, Sakura Haruno, Rayne Kinatamaru, OC, Yada yada etc etc..

**Song:**

Papthin Hymn -- Anberline.

_When your only friends are hotel rooms  
Hands are distant lullabies  
If I could turn around I would tonight_

I gritted my teeth, my raging monster inside of me was fighting againest me saying that I should seduce my source of strengh yet is my source of weakness. Oh, how tempting the thought of doing what I so desire to do **her**. But, I know I'm going to weaken with lust and give in soon. I gripped my hold on my table, _'I am not going to harm her.... But, seducing her and making her allow me to do things to her... Hah!' _was the thoughts of lust taking over me after a few months of trying to control my lust.

Haruno Sakura.

That's the name of the person I'm lusting after, and yes, I'm a lesbian. My name is Rayne Kinatamaru, The Rouge Shinobi of the Village hidden in the Leaves. But, no one in the Village knows of my attraction towards my own Gender. Well, Kakashi and the Hokage seems to have a hunch that I do, but nothing I can't fix by having some random one-night stand with some guy and claim to be totally and utterly drunk. But, of course that's a lie, I can never get drunk no matter how much alochol I drink.

_These roads never seemed so long  
Since your paper heart stopped beating leaving me suddenly alone  
Will daybreak ever come?_

My heart nearly stopped beating at the sight of what I saw, Sakura Haruno, the girl who stole my bloodly heart, standing infront of a forest. A dazed look on her face nearly made me want to lose my already-losing will not to just ravish her right now and there. But I quickly pushed that aside and walked up to her slowly, worried she might not remember me from our little run-in a few months ago.

"Haruno - san?" I spoke softly, I was hiding my lust very well.

I saw her jump a little, and smiled.

The pink-haired Genin slowly turned around, and blinked, "Kinatamaru - senpai? What are you doing out so late?"

"Ah ah. I should be asking YOU that. A mere Genin shouldn't be out in the middle of the night?" I questioned, amusement shinning in my eyes.

_'You'll be screaming my name, soon enough, Sakura.'_ At that thought I smirked.

_Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands_

"U--um... I'm just on a walk. To.... Clear my head a little bit." She blushed, shifting her gaze to the ground. She putted her hands on her arms and started rubbing them--- It seems the younger girl was getting cold.

I was suddenly behind her, my arms wrapped around her. I placed my head on her left shoulder and she shivered when my hot breathe made contact on her neck.

She placed her fragile hands on my arms and leaned back, taking the hint about me trying to warm her up a bit.

_I thought you said forever  
(Over and over)  
A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion_

_These thoughts run through my head  
(Over and over)  
Complaints of violins become my only friends_

I sighe contently, my grip on my little pink-haired friend tightening. "Your going to be.... Staying with me tonight, My place is..... Closer than yours." I purred in her ear, and took a nibble of her earlobe.

Sakura Haruno felt the area in-between her legs warm, she was being turned on. When her shock disappeared, she moaned shamelessly and moved her head more to the right to give her sempai access to nibble and suck on her neck.

_'W---what's happening to me...?!'_ Was Sakura's last thought as she felt herself being pushed backwards and fell onto something soft and comfy[spelling?]. She realized she was on a bed, Kinatamru - sempai's bed!

"K--kinatamaru-ssssempai.... S-stop!" I paused and looked up, my eyes showing lust, need, but most of all.... love.

_August evenings  
Bring solemn warnings  
To remember to kiss the ones you love goodnight_

You never know what temporal days may bring  
Laugh, love, live free and sing  
When life is in discord  
Praise ye the Lord  


Sakura's breathe suddenly hitched in her throat. So... This wasn't a one-shot stand for Sempai. It's out of love, lust and need.

_Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands_

I thought you said forever  
(Over and over)  
This sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion

"Yes.... Sakura?" I whispered huskily, I decided to let all my emotions I feel right now to show in my gazed brown eyes. "Is there something you **need**?" I then started to do butterfly kisses on Sakura's neck, making her shivered with delight.

"Y---yes...... P--please....." I smirked devilishly at her, and suddenly pinched her harden nipples. "Please...?"

"Ahhh! Please! S---" Sakura didn't need to finish her sentence, or at least, didn't get to finish. Why? 'Cause all her clothes were off and I was sucking her woman hood like a straving animal.

Sakura arched her back, seemingly giving me more access as she was moaning in pure pleasure and bliss. I smiled at this and my right hand moved to go play with her clit.

Next thing I know, she was climaxing in my mouth. I gladly lapped up her juices and smirked when I was finished.

"Mmmm.... Sweet, yet Sour but still sweet.. Just how I like it~" I glanced down, only to see a sleeping pink-haired Genin. I smiled and took all my clothes off and layed next to Sakura, who snuggled up to me.

"Heh. I love you... Haruno Sakura. Have sweet dreams." I whispered in her ear, before drifting off to sleep myself.

_These thoughts run through my head  
(Over and over)  
Complaints of violins become my only friends_

I thought you said forever  
(Over and over)  
The sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion

These thoughts run through my head  
(Over and over)  
Complaints of violins become my only friends

I thought you said forever  
(Over and over)

These thoughts run through my head  


**The End?**

**A/N: **Okay. The song didn't really go with the Lemon all that well, Huh? Oh well. I like the song~

Authoress: Hmm.. I think this turned out pretty good!

Rayne: Yeah, alot better than the first one you wrote. More... detailed and longer.

Auhtoress: ... Can you be a good OC and be a little more nicer to your creator?

Rayne: Nope.

Authoress: Meh, oh well. I hope you liked this! Message, Rate and add to favorite if you liked this!

Rayne: If you didn't like this, Go die in hell.

Authoress: ..... No comment.


End file.
